Hidden Eyes
by KissyYou
Summary: In a world of destruction, a demon and the organization work together to set the world right once again. Along the way romance grows among the demon and a certain teenager... (Terrible Summary. Sorry.) Yaoi Warning! (Another Mukuro X Allen! Because no one thought of it...)
1. Mukuro?

**Nmi: We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters!  
The characters might be a little OOC and the ages are going to change and new settings! Don't you like new areas?  
Thank you for reading and please comment to see if we should continue!**

**Also warning!~ MukuroXAllen! Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read! Please and thank you!**

* * *

Out of the 10 million people within the human population, only 3.5 million have survived from the foreign epidemic that struck them so suddenly. No one knows the source of the epidemic, but most of everyone understand that the epidemic was caused by something beyond human capabilities. With little research and understanding of the disease, the virus was only known as the D-Virus, the virus that doomed all of human life. People had little resources to survive with, since the D-Virus affects the majority of plant and animal life and makes food and water difficult to find, especially if they died from consuming contaminated sources.

With no hopes of surviving in the barren world, it didn't take long for people to accept and follow the leadership of a revolutionary group known as The Ziva. The Ziva promotes survival and second chances to live new lives. However, with their inspirational goals and speeches comes with their darkest beliefs. By manipulating the weak-minded and hopeless followers, the Ziva encourages rape over marriage and cannibalism over law. Slowly, the survivors lose their human reasoning and became thoughtless animals that thrive to survive in means of killing and ravaging their own companions.

* * *

In the darkest parts of Purgatory, rows of fleshly and rotting skulls and ancient ruins lay in fog for the unfortunate souls to roam within the darkness. Some find their way to sanctuary, but most wander hopelessly lost for all eternity. Inside one of the ruins held mountains of decaying bones; rusted chains, carved with written curses on them, all lead to the center of the mess, where a demon sat, with cascading dark-blue hair spread throughout the floor that rivals the deepest ocean.

From a bird-eye's view, the formation of the skulls and curses creates a seal of ebony magic to trap the demon in his place along with shackles bind tightly to his ankles and wrists that force the demon to sit or lie on the stone-cold and damp floor. The demon wears torn and tattered clothing and is covered in dirt and dust from head to toe. His blindfold masked his eyes completely as he calmly breathes in and out repeatedly from the slight boredom of being trapped in Purgatory with nothing mildly interesting to do.

Then suddenly he hears footsteps walking from the distance...crushing a few skulls along the way from what it sounds. The footsteps are closer to him until he hears them stop right in front of him.

"Here to beat me up, again?" he asks as he sneers at whomever is in front of him.

"You are given a second chance, monster," the visitor in front of him speaks.

"Oya? What happened? Did your master give into my seduction already?" the demon replies slyly. Before he knows it, the chains that bind him to the ground weaken and he was able to move and stand after so long.

"Get up. We are letting you free for the time being."

"Hm…" the demon listens for a moment and slowly stands up. Extending his legs was difficult, because it felt foreign after so long. "For what price, may I ask?"

"To do the dirty work in the human realm."

"Human realm…? ...So you are using me to what? Kill and slaughter the humans? I don't mind that..."

"No. You are going to investigate the force behind the collapse of human race."

"...Basically, you are making me do the hard work, while you beings are just standing by and watching?

"You can say that."

"How ugly. I hate you beings, but I hate the humans the most. They are the evil of all races."

"Just get out of here, Mukuro. You can find your way by just walking straight."

"Oya? You are just going to let me go? Then could you at least take the shackles and blindfold off…"

"No, you will forever be chained to this place. However…there is a spell that is attached to that blindfold, so it is up to you to figure it out to get it off on your own. You cannot rip the blindfold off, or else you are going to rip your own head off your neck," the mysterious visitor laughs mockingly.

The demon frowns distastefully at his situation. "...Very well. All I need to do is to walk straight, correct?"

"Haha, just go!" the visitor roars and the demon could feel his presence slowly fade.

"Hmph," and Mukuro starts walking in a straight path.

* * *

After what seems to feel like an eternity of continuous walking, the demon could feel the frozen floor underneath him begin to give way and transition into cement. The shackles on his ankles and wrists feel lighter, but their burden are still noticeable. The demon is still walking until he bumps into someone. That someone growls at him animalistically and tackles him to the floor in an attempt to bite his head off. The demon quickly kicks the person in the stomach violently and flips him off of him.

"I cannot believe that a mere human would try to eat me. Well, you are in trouble because I happen to be pretty hungry after many centuries in Purgatory," the demon smiles as he walks over to the fidgeting human and tears his body in half messily and starts feasting on its fresh organs as the blood spills all over the floor to pool around his feet. He is about halfway into his meal until he senses another person nearby. He tosses away the pale body and jumps away from a large heavy object descending over him. From the sound of it, it's a large hammer of some sort.

"Damn it! So close! Hey, you get back here!" Mukuro hears a young man's voice say.

"Do not be so silly. Why would I stop for you to crush me?"

"Hey! What? I didn't know that the infected could talk! Come back here!"

"You are a slow one, are you?"

"What? No! You're just too fast," the young man yells behind Mukuro. The demon is running away until he stops abruptly in front of another person. Then he finds himself sandwiched between the young man and the other person.

"Oh hey, Allen! Help me capture him!"

* * *

How did we do? Please comment and follow us!

Stay posted for Chapter 2!


	2. Mukuro and the Infected

**Nmi:  
We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters!  
The characters might be a little OOC and the ages are going to change and new settings!  
Thank you for reading and please comment to see if we should continue!  
Seriously...comment...we dare you.**

**Warning: It might get a bit gory, so if you think you're going to get sick, you probably shouldn't read or at least get a bag.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

"What? No! You're just too fast," the young man yells behind the demon. The demon is running away until he stops abruptly in front of another person. Then he finds himself sandwiched between the young man and the other person.

"Oh hey, Allen! Help me capture him!" Suddenly, both men start running towards the demon.

**~~~~~~~~~~And now it continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Mukuro runs in front of the man named Allen and jumps above his head effortlessly at the last minute that leads to the two men crashing into each other rather painfully. 'Ouch. That must've hurt,' Mukuro thought as he leaps away from the pair gracefully.

"Itai!" the red haired man cried as he rubbed his head. "Allen, are you okay?"

"Not really...I did crash into your thick skull after all, Lavi…." Allen replied while holding onto his forehead.

"My head is NOT that THICK! How many times do I have to tell you that, eh," Lavi yells rather loudly close to Allen's face.

"No time for that right now! That Infected's getting away from us fast," Allen shouts back.

Lavi and Allen recover quickly and start chasing after Mukuro, who is very far ahead of them. Mukuro continues to run in the same direction, not giving any regards to the sharp pebbles and broken glass under his feet and the branches and thorns leaving thin bleeding marks all over his arms, neck, and face.

"He's gone into the dead forest," Lavi shouts.

"We'll take the chance," Allen replies.

"They're still chasing me down? How bothersome," Mukuro mumbled to himself in an annoyed tone. Mukuro gradually slows down as the forest becomes thick with large dead trees, with only the sounds of rushing footsteps and the increasingly loud growls and snarls of several Infected moving through the forest. He tries to navigate through the forest, bumping into tree trunks and large boulders and ignoring the pain from his bleeding feet and face. "Damn, curse this blindfold," Mukuro grunts slightly from pain.

"How the hell is he still able to keep running with that blindfold on," Lavi questions frustratingly.

"I don't know," Allen can only respond as he questions whether this man is really an Infected. "He's way too intelligent to be an Infected and he definitely doesn't look like one, either! He couldn't be an advanced Infected…" Allen ends up staring at Mukuro's back, taking note of his firm-looking shoulders and lean torso, barely able to see the back muscles flexing under his shirt. He shakes his head back and forth to get rid of the thoughts after he realizes what he was doing.

It did not take long before Mukuro hears growls and snarls not too far in front of him. "Oya? Looks like I'm surrounded." Mukuro stops dead in his tracks, hearing at least several of the Infected and then the two persistent men behind him.

"Damn, there are a lot of them, Allen!"

"Lavi, Just be careful and don't let any of them get away!"

Mukuro sighs to himself in annoyance and one of the Infected start charging towards Mukuro, ready to make a meal out of Mukuro. Before Lavi and Allen could interfere, Mukuro suddenly dodges to the left and grabs the Infected by the arm, tightly enough to make it scream in immense pain. Without hesitation, Mukuro rushes into the group of Infected and swings the body back and forth like a living bat. Lavi and Allen suddenly witness the blue-haired man whacking the Infected to the ground and smashing their bodies with the body bat and then crushing their skulls with his bare feet. Pools of blood and layers of skin and dark-red flesh start covering the dirt beneath Mukuro. The Infected are no longer recognizable as their faces are crushed inward with only pieces of their skulls, popped eyeballs, and slit tongues being noticeable.

Lavi stutters in shock, "He's n-not an infected...he's an ALIEN!"

Allen didn't know how to respond to that strange conclusion as he watches the tall, handsome, blue-haired man swinging the body bat around, not showing any form of emotion as the body gradually gets torn apart with the Infected screaming loudly in agony. As Mukuro kills the last Infected, what is left of the body bat is an arm dripping profusely with blood, with the hand occasionally twitching.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," Mukuro concludes nonchalantly as he lifts the arm to his face, ripping a nice chunk of flesh from it and slowly chewing through it. "Mm...could use some salt and pepper. Now...all that's left are those two bothersome boys…" He turns to face Lavi and Allen, still munching on that arm ravenously. However, since Lavi and Allen were dead quiet the entire time, Mukuro is actually facing two dead trees.

"Oi, A-Allen. What's he doing now…," Lavi whispers to Allen harshly.

"Oh," Mukuro says as he turns around to properly face Lavi and Allen.

"...Hi there," Allen exclaims a bit too eagerly to the attractive blue-haired man who licking the arm bones clean.

"Hello," Mukuro smiles and takes his last bite out of the arm before he drops it on the floor without a care.

Allen finally assessed how this man looks with his tattered blindfold and very fit body…

'...He's…..._very_ easy on the eyes,' Allen thought. 'More composed than Lavi, even with his tight jeans.'

Mukuro asks, "Who are you? Where am I? ...Specifically? And what was I eating exactly?"

Allen answers very excitedly, "I'm Allen! You are in the Western district of Habitable Lands. And you are eating a part of the Infected and I think you should get yourself checked."

"Infected? What _is _an Infected?" Mukuro slightly tilt his head in question.

"They are…mostly humans and animals who have been contaminated by the _Disserpo putesco virus_, or also known as the D-Virus. Have you heard of the natural-born virus that was discovered and documented by many scientists a couple of years ago? The virus before originally affected only small isolated islands in the Antarctic Ocean, which leads to the virus being able to only survive in cold, harsh environments. However, the virus causes all living organisms to decay immediately after contact. Scientists made many anti-viral drugs to combat against it, due to the fear of animal-plant life extinction and habitable lands reduction. However, the virus quickly becomes immune to the drugs because of many mutations. Eventually, the virus becomes immortal and indestructible and spreads like wildfire, spreading farther away from isolated islands to large cities in many countries. The virus has finally adapted to the point where if life has been affected, the symptoms of decay are not physically shown until a week after, then life will rot and wither away…but as of now, many infected life sources, such as the Infected humans, are losing their state of mind and resorting to animalistic behaviors for survival. The Infected use many tactics for instance cannibalism and hunt in packs which makes it difficult for the citizens to escape."

Mukuro looks intrigued about the case and wondered is there a way to combat against it…

He likes his challenges bloody and hard.

Allen added, "That's also not all. While we are handling the Infected, we also have to deal with the occult, Ziva, who abused the virus and use fear to control the masses."

Mukuro faces Allen, "…..I would like to know more…where am I able to find out more?"

"Psst! Let's capture him and bring him back to our lab to examine him for any symptoms. Since he ate that….Infected," Lavi suggested.

"We can't even chase after him, let alone bring him back to the organization," Allen stated.

Mukuro faces them, "What organization?"

"….The Black Order. The organization that Lavi and I are from."

Mukuro thinks to himself and said, "I'm interested in this…._organization. _Take me there."

Allen smiles happily, 'Yay! He's coming!'

* * *

Hope you enjoy that! Please comment and follow/favorite!  
Stay tune for more!


	3. SO Close!

**NMI:**

**We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and the characters!**

**The characters might be a bit OOC and their ages are going to change along with new settings!**

**Thank you for reading and please comment to see if we should continue!**

…**Pretty please?**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

"Psst! Let's capture him and bring him back to our lab to examine him for any symptoms, since he ate that…Infected," Lavi suggested.

"We can't even chase after him, let alone bring him back to the organization," Allen stated.

Mukuro faces them, "What organization"?

"…The Black Order. The organization that Lavi and I are from."

Mukuro thinks to himself and said, "I am interested in this…_organization_. Take me there."

Allen smiles happily and thinks, 'Yay, he's coming'!

**~~~~~~~~~~And Now It Continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Mukuro walk along a path of broken concrete, with small pebbles and fragments of bone crunching and snapping underneath their feet. Allen and Lavi are walking behind Mukuro so that they do not get him out of their sights as Mukuro is walking along calmly, adapting to the scorching heat and the stench of death surrounding him. To be fair, Mukuro is starting to get a bit bored.

"…Tell me more about what has been happening to the humans over the last several years," Mukuro asks suddenly.

Allen blinks at Mukuro's back when the silence was broken. "Eh?"

Lavi gently nudges Allen's side with his elbow. "I'm telling you. He's an A.L.I.E.N. He talks as if he isn't human!"

Allen rolls his eyes and sighs quietly before moving on to answer Mukuro's question.

"Let's see…where do I begin? Well, from what I know, way before I was even born, 50 million people used to live here, long before the country was separated into different districts. During that time, a biotech war erupted and had the entire country involved. All the leaders initiated the use of mutant and unstable viruses and bacterium to fend off their enemies. It didn't take long before things went out of hand and the unstable organisms started infecting innocent civilians. Women and children were the most common targets and in just a few years, it went from 50 million to only 10 million people left in the country. And with the D-virus present, it's only 3.5 million now…It's quite sad really."

Mukuro remains quiet to think. "Well, no need to investigate. The humans themselves caused their own collapse. Disgusting."

"So, what's your name? I'm Allen and this is my friend and partner, Lavi!"

Mukuro turns his head to the side. "Hm, is he your romantic partner?"

"E-Eh?! No! NO! It's not like that," Allen exclaims loudly, not ready to confess the occasional dirty thought when seeing Lavi coming out of the shower in just a towel. Lavi merely looks away, scratching the back of his head with a red blush on his face.

"Hm, I see. Well, you may call me Mukuro," Mukuro states and turns his head forward.

Allen smiles after recovering from his shock. "W-Well, it's good to meet you, Mukuro!"

"Why are you getting so cozy with the alien, eh," Lavi whispers harshly into his ear.

"He's not an alien and the last thing we want is for him to roam around, knowing that he could be infected at this moment."

"Hm, true. If we had left him be, who knows what he could do. Especially what he did to all those Infected…"

Allen thinks back to when he witnessed Mukuro slaughtering the Infected. He could not help but stare intensely at Mukuro's skin glistening in the sun, his muscles tightening under his shirt, his long legs moving gracefully as he ran. Allen almost feels ashamed of looking at Mukuro's seductive features rather than the actual fight…but only "almost."

It took the trio about an hour before they step in front of a run-down metallic shack in the middle of a rotting field of grass and trees. Lavi walks closer to the door and slides open a panel next to it to press a few buttons that are hidden behind the panel. After a few moments the door creaks open to reveal a polished and clean elevator that contrasts with the shack around it. All three of them step inside the elevator and the doors close in front of them as they make their descent.

Mukuro waits quietly for a while and eventually asks, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"We're going down by at least 600 feet underground to the headquarters where the Black Order is," Allen answers.

"And what does the Black Order do exactly?"

"We are in charge of terminating the Infected and making investigations in regards to the daily activities of the Ziva. Our priority is to rescue civilians and have them go through medical examinations to see if they show any symptoms of being infected. If they don't, then we provide them food, water, and shelter within our own headquarters."

"And what if these innocent people do show symptoms of being infected?"

"…Well, if they do, then we transport them to an isolated chamber for termination to prevent spreading the virus."

"Ah…I see," Mukuro says to himself.

It is a long elevator ride down until the doors finally open to a long chamber with only two large doors on the other side.

Mukuro sniffs the air to smell a strange fragrant. "What is this odor?"

Allen replies to him. "This is a cleansing chamber. Everyone that arrives or returns from the outside world must be disinfected and then go to the doctors to be stripped and examined."

"…I am sorry…stripped? I am afraid that I cannot participate," Mukuro states bluntly.

"And what the hell do you mean that you can't 'participate'," Lavi says while eyeing him suspiciously.

"I refuse to take off my clothes, especially these shackles and the blindfold."

"Well, too bad! Everyone follows the protocol, even if you're an alien!"

"Then I refuse to follow your silly protocol. And how dare you call me an alien of all things?"

After a mild struggle, Mukuro reluctantly agrees to go through the examination, but only if the shackles and blindfold remain on him at all times. Both Lavi and Allen did not question it any further and guide him to the doctors' room.

"Please strip sir," a doctor with a heavy accent said to Mukuro. "And please put these on," he handed a sterile pair of boxers to Mukuro. Mukuro feels the fabric under his fingers and slowly start stretches them apart.

"Ooh~" and he stretches them farther apart after realizing how elastic they were. Mukuro stretches the boxers so far apart that they could fit four adult men, two in each pant leg.

"'Cuse me sir. Please don't stretch the boxers like that. We have limited supply, until next shipment arrives."

"….and what would you do about it, if I do not stop?" Mukuro said defiantly.

"…..fine. Just do not rip them apart," the doctor said in defeat.

"Yay~" and Mukuro stretches the boxers more until he was satisfied.

Later on, wearing no clothes, Mukuro is STILL stretching that poor boxer apart. Then Allen knocks on the door and welcomes himself inside. "Hi Mukuro! I'm just here to watch over you," Allen said as he was closing the door. He turns around to find Mukuro standing holding the boxers in his naked glory. "I hope you don't mind," Allen said in a daze as his eyes drift lower and lower towards a certain region of Mukuro's body. Allen took three long seconds to stare at a particular body part, before scrambling and running out the door screaming "I'm sorry!"

Lavi would then enter, wondering why Allen is acting so weird right after seeing the alien. So he entered the room and saw Mukuro standing there shamelessly…naked. "WHAT THE HELL! PUT ON SOME PANTS! YOU INDECENT ALIEN!" Lavi screams at his face as he wrestles Mukuro down to slip the boxers on him.

After some time….Mukuro is finally wearing the boxers and feeling uncomfortable, due to the fact that he always went commando.

Now, Allen is inside the examination room to keep watch of Mukuro. Thankfully Allen recovered from that visual appeal in that enticing moment.

Mukuro had just gone through his examination (molestation) and is sitting on the table shirtless after having confirmation that Mukuro is not showing any signs of infection.

Allen could not help but stare at his bare torso while trying not to slobber at the sight. "Gosh, he's really hot." Allen shakes the thought away to question Mukuro's examination results. "How can a man consume infected flesh and not be affected in any way…? Maybe he IS an alien…wait, no. That's silly. But…there's no way he can be human…" Allen continues to stare at Mukuro's torso and raises his eyes towards his face, specifically his blindfold. "Besides, how can he walk around so casually with a blindfold on? Is he really blind? …What if…?" Allen's curiosity starts to get the best of him as to what's behind the blindfold and his hand slowly shifts closer to Mukuro's face without even realizing what is happening.

Before his fingers could brush against the cloth, Mukuro's hand instinctively grabs Allen's. Allen lets out a small cry of surprise and is about to apologize for his action until Mukuro does the unexpected. Mukuro pulls Allen's hand closer and gently nibbles on the tip of his index finger before pulling his mouth away to speak. "Tsk tsk. Did I not say that the blindfold stays on at all times~?" Mukuro turns his head in Allen's general direction and smirks teasingly at him.

Allen starts blushing lightly and tries to respond. "A-Ah…I…ehm…"

"Hm…I should punish you later…unless you want me to punish you. Right. Now."

"W-What? P-Punish…?! What would you do to me-"

A knock on the door along with a chipper female voice interrupts Allen. "Allen! Are you in there?"

* * *

Please comment and fav/follow! Stay tune for MORE!  
Thank you for reading!


	4. Punishment?

**NMI:**

**We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or the characters!**

**The characters might be a bit OOC and their ages are going to change along with new settings!**

**Thank you for reading and commenting!**

**We would love to hear more from you, so please comment away (we don't judge)!**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

Allen starts blushing lightly and tries to respond. "A-Ah…I…ehm…"

"Hm…I should punish you later…unless you want me to punish you. Right. Now."

"W-What? P-Punish…?! What would you do to me-"

A knock on the door along with a chipper female voice interrupts Allen. "Allen! Are you in there?"

**~~~~~~~~~~And Now It Continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Wha? Oh! Lenalee, I'll be right there," Allen yells through the door as he manages to slip his hand away from his grasp.

Mukuro slowly puts his hand down, slyly smirking when Allen turns away. _Do not think you got away with this, boy~ I promise to give you your punishment._ His smirk disappears when Allen opens the door to reveal a young woman with dark hair and a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Lenalee! What's up," Allen asks as he greets her.

Lenalee peeks behind Allen to stare at Mukuro for a bit before answering Allen's question. "Komui wants to see you and the new guy! Lavi's been saying nonstop about how he doesn't like the idea of having an 'alien' inside headquarters. I just had to see for myself before I assume Lavi's just being weird again!"

"Eh heh heh…Mukuro's not an alien! He's just…," _A very handsome and strong human-like…man!_ Allen responds with a fluster. "Anyway! We'll be right out in a minute!"

After Allen gives Mukuro his shirt back to put on (otherwise, he might actually get a nosebleed), they both walk down the empty white hallways towards the conference room. They enter the room in which a very long silver table sits in the center with 52 black chairs surrounding it. A large electronic screen is propped against a wall, with numerous screens of data and images being displayed on it. Allen ushers Mukuro to sit down between him and Lavi, the only other person in the room at the moment besides a dark-haired man with glasses and a white hat sitting across them.

The man is looking through a thin stack of paperwork for a few minutes until he adjusts his glasses and looks up at Mukuro with a small smile. "Hello, Mukuro. My name's Komui and I was just looking through the results from your medical examinations. You are quite something, aren't you? Here, it says that you clearly show physical evidence of being scratched and bitten by the Infected. We haven't even considered how long you've been exposed to the outside world, and yet you show not even a hint of any infection whatsoever."

_Wait, he got scratched AND bitten?_ Allen glances over at Mukuro, taking a closer look at his arms. _But...his skin is pale and smooth- Well, it looks completely fine!_ Allen interrupts his thoughts before they go any further. He questions if Mukuro actually did get hurt since he looks practically untouched. _Does he...heal fast?_ Allen is focusing so much attention on Mukuro that he didn't really hear much of what Komui is saying.

Lavi gets Allen's attention when he screams, "Eh?! You want Allen, you creepy alien?!"

"Wait, what?" Allen nearly fell off his seat when he heard that.

Mukuro turns his head towards Allen's direction. "I said that I will join the Black Order if I can have you as my roommate and my partner at all times. Did you not hear that?"

"...Huh?!"

Mukuro smirks at him. "Oya~? Where was your mind at, boy?"

Komui joins the conversation to explain. "In general, I thought it would be a good idea to have Mukuro on our side since he can handle the Infected quite impressively. So I offered Mukuro a position to join our organization, in exchange for food, water, supplies, medical attention, shelter, and protection. However, he wasn't interested in any of that until I offered him some of my employees to work at his disposal. That's when he brought up you. So, from now on, Lavi will be switched with Mukuro as your roommate and you are to be by his side at all times! That's an order!"

"..." Allen is left speechless. _He's going to assign me to a man he barely met for 10 minutes?!_

Komui looks at Allen and says, "Because it's you, Allen, that I trust you are able to take care of him."

Mukuro's smirk only grows bigger. "I look forward to getting to know you _much_ more."

_What am I supposed to do?! _Allen internally screams.

With that, Allen guides Mukuro to his room. Allen opens the door and is about to wait for Mukuro's reaction to the rather plain room, but he turns around to realize that Mukuro still can't see. _Oh, right. Duh._ Allen then takes the time to really look at Mukuro and realizes that Mukuro's does not have any clothes or belongings, aside from the blindfold and the rather long chains cuffed on both his wrists. _Eh?_ Allen looks behind Mukuro and notices that the chains go past underneath the door. _Just how LONG are they and how come no one said anything about them?_

Mukuro senses the awkward silence and speaks up. "Something you want to say, boy?"

"Ah! ...Oh, um…" _Where do those chains end?_ "You need some clothes," Allen blurts out, ignoring the question that will linger for a while in his mind.

Mukuro looks down (if he could) at himself. "Hm, yes. Your doctor tossed out my old clothes, claiming that they were too tattered and bloody and 'just plain gross'."

"Well, then let me lend you some clothes," Allen says, trying to not hope that Mukuro would strip in front of him. After Allen retrieves some new sterilized clothes, he gives Mukuro some privacy to change. _Hopefully the clothes fit him nicely._ He waits, hearing the shuffling of clothes and the zippers, until it is quiet. "Are you all done?"

Mukuro shifts, not used to the clothes quite yet. "I believe so."

Allen steps out from the bathroom, where he was waiting in, and the sight of Mukuro in his new clothes nearly made him drool. _He makes the uniform look really good…_ Allen checks him out from top to bottom. Mukuro's black blindfold matches the outfit well, with his dark blue hair flowing freely behind him like an endless river. He is wearing the signature black floor-length trench coat, unbuttoned, with crimson red trimmings. The Rose Cross insignia rests on the left side of the coat proudly. Mukuro wears a tight red long-sleeve shirt with a wide neck to bear his pale neck and collarbone; the tight black leather pants fit his long legs perfectly along with the red knee-high combat boots to complete the outfit. Allen stares at him for a long while. "You...um...the outfit looks really good on you!"

Mukuro slowly smirks to Allen's reaction, sensing the nervousness in his voice. "Oh, you like it that much?"

"Y-Yes," Allen says, cursing himself for stuttering. Allen barely blinks before he finds himself pinned to the wall, trapped by Mukuro's lean arms. Allen glances up to see Mukuro's face inches away from his. "Mukuro?!"

Mukuro stays still and quiet shortly before saying, "I never gave you your punishment."

"Punishment! B-But-!"

"Nothing big...really~ You will see...tonight."

"TONIGHT?! Eh. Uh. Can't it wait?"

"Nope~"

"That's no fair…."

"Just wait...and prepare yourself~" Mukuro says with a sinister chuckle.

-later at night-

Allen shifts uncomfortably in his bed as he senses Mukuro hovering over his bed. "Uh….don't you want to go to sleep?"

"I don't need sleep...at least not that much. Just go ahead. Sleep."

"Eh….it is rather difficult if you keep hovering over me like this."

"Kufufu. Don't worry about it."

"...okay...Good night."

Mukuro waits for a couple of minutes of Allen shifting and moving around before he calms down into his comfortable spot. Allen is slowly drifting to sleep before he feels the bed creak as extra weight rests on it. Then he feels Mukuro's cool breath on his neck. Allen then feels startled and shifts suddenly so that…. Mukuro ends up pressing his cold lips firmly on Allen's neck. Allen gasps in surprise and quickly shifts away from Mukuro's body, feeling his cheeks heating up. Mukuro froze there quietly, unsure of what just happened. _...What part of his body did I kiss?_

Allen did not get that much sleep that night…

* * *

**NMI: To be honest, I didn't expect people to actually like this story.**

**KissyYou: Using my concept? Of course people will like it!**

**NMI: I appreciate your (readers, ignoring KissyYou, huhuhu) support, so thank you!**

**KissyYou: Hey! -puff cheeks-**

**NMI: -raspberry-**

**NMI: ****Please favorite and/or follow as always and stay tuned for more chapters!**

**-hugs and kisses-**

**Oh, if you want to find or make a fan art of Mukuro wearing the Black Order uniform, be our guest (and show it to us while you're at it, please)~**


	5. Infiltration

**NMI:  
We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or the characters!**

**The characters might be a bit OOC and their ages are going to change along with new settings!**

**Thank you for reading and commenting!**

**We would actually like to hear from you, so give a comment on what you like or don't like!**

**Note: Hidden Eyes has a new avatar picture...in case anyone didn't notice! Also, apologies for making you wait a month!**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

Mukuro waits for a couple of minutes of Allen shifting and moving around before he calms down into his comfortable spot. Allen is slowly drifting to sleep before he feels the bed creak as extra weight rests on it. Then he feels Mukuro's cool breath on his neck. Allen then feels startled and shifts suddenly so that…. Mukuro ends up pressing his cold lips firmly on Allen's neck. Allen gasps in surprise and quickly shifts away from Mukuro's body, feeling his cheeks heating up. Mukuro froze there quietly, unsure of what just happened. _...What part of his body did I kiss?_

Allen did not get that much sleep that night.

**~~~~~~~~~~And Now It Continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

The next morning, Komui is presenting new information regarding the Ziva Cult in front of everyone present in the conference room.

Allen is yawning quietly to himself as a result from little sleep. He glances to his side where Mukuro is sitting, who is listening in slight interest to what Komui is saying. _I can't believe he kissed the back of my neck! ...Then again, it was a bit of an accident._ He touches the back of his neck just from the thought of last night, trying not to blush in front of everyone. _His lips felt so cool and soft… _He eventually shakes any more thoughts from his head and listens to what else Komui has to say.

Mukuro, on the other hand, is also thinking about last night. _His body was very warm. I could not help but…...enjoy the sensation. Shame he never told me what part of his body did I kiss…it is not like I kissed him anywhere questionable, right?_

"The Ziva has ceased with any activity this month, so this would be a good opportunity to infiltrate the Eastern District and find any more information on what the Ziva is planning to do next. Therefore, I have chosen two agents to go there in disguise as two Zivian citizens and live within the central area of the city for one week. I've taken the liberty of renting an apartment for both agents to live in comfortably. The mission is to obtain as much confidential information from the Ziva headquarters as you can. For this mission, I've chosen the two of you, Allen and Mukuro," Komui says, directing his attention to Allen and Mukuro. "Any objections? After all, this is the first time we're doing something this risky. That's why I trust the both of you to complete the mission."

"...Very well then," Mukuro says nonchalantly. "I am not responsible for any...trouble that I might cause for the mission, right~?"

"Don't get your hopes up too much, all right," Komui says with an amused smirk.

Allen remains silent the entire time as soon as he heard about his first mission with Mukuro. _My first mission with Mukuro...and I'm going to live with him ALONE in an apartment for ONE WEEK?! Will we have to share a bed together?! Okay, Allen, calm down. I'm sure Komui would have the common sense to give us an apartment with separate rooms, right? ...Right?_

* * *

Mukuro and Allen are walking together on a gravel road for a long journey to the Eastern District. The sun is above their heads, making the heat incredibly unbearable. Allen is wiping the sweat from his forehead and glances over at Mukuro...with shock. _W-What?! How is he not sweating?! He's still wearing EVERY SINGLE PART of the uniform! I had to take off my jacket, damn it!_ Allen continues to stare up at Mukuro.

Eventually, Mukuro feels like he is being watched, but not in a threatening way. "Something wrong, boy?"

"Ah, no! Nothing's wrong...it's just…...I'm amazed that you're not sweating," Allen explains to Mukuro.

"...Why would I have the need to sweat?"

"Eh, it's not that you would WANT to sweat...it's just that you're SUPPOSED to sweat…..never mind! Forget I said anything," Allen quickly says before giving up on the conversation. _Why am I having such a hard time talking to him? I can talk to Lavi just fine, no matter how many times I check HIM out! But when I look at Mukuro…_ Allen glances at Mukuro and looks away quickly. _I can't even talk to him properly! Gosh, I think it would be worse if I could see his face...he must have a really good-looking face._ Allen continues to walk next to Mukuro, still lost in this thoughts.

"Hm, boy. I feel that we have some unwelcoming company."

Allen looks up to see two groups of Infected charging towards them from opposite directions. Allen and Mukuro split into two different directions to fend off the Infected. Allen runs and skewers numerous Infected with his long sharp claw fingers before they can dig their teeth into Allen's flesh. He avoids the other Infected by jumping back and using his sleeves to prevent any infectious blood from getting on his face. He glances over to where Mukuro is. Mukuro is standing there, dragging an Infected by wrapping one of his chains around its neck. He then grabs both ends of the chains and pulls on them harshly until the Infected's neck snapped violently and its head falls to the ground, squirting pints of blood into the dirt. Mukuro loosens the chain around its neck and senses another Infected running towards him from the side. He tosses the chain around it for the chain to wrap around its waist and pulls on the chain fast enough for the chain to cut the Infected in half.

Eventually, all the Infected's lifeless bodies are on the ground, with a thick pool of blood underneath all the bodies. Allen walks over to Mukuro. "Mukuro, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. Are you all right, boy?"

"Yeah." Allen notices that Mukuro has a bit of blood on his left cheek. He reaches up to wipe the blood off with his sleeve. "You have a bit of blood on your face."

"Oh...thank you."

As Allen pulls his gloved hand away, Mukuro turns his head and his lips brush against the palm of Allen's hand. Allen pulls his hand close to his chest, blushing a bit. _Gosh, his lips are really soft…I can feel them through the glove._ He clears his throat. "All right, Mukuro, let's get going. We still got a long way to go."

And Allen and Mukuro continue on their way, leaving the bodies to rot and bake under the hot sun.

* * *

Allen and Mukuro are changing their clothes within a secluded area of the forest nearby the city. Allen is folding his uniform into a duffel bag that he brought with him. He glances behind him to see that Mukuro is slowly changing into his disguise, currently half-naked at the moment. Allen stares long and hard at Mukuro's smooth, pale back. He watches him intently, taking note that when Mukuro puts on his shirt, the chains phase through the shirt. _Wha? ...The chains aren't real? That would explain why they don't seem to end...but why are the chains there in the first place? I want to ask him, but...I don't know how he'll react._ Allen looks away after he realizes that he has been staring at him for more than a few minutes. "Are you ready to go, Mukuro?"

"Yes...since we will be undercover as a couple, I should tell you what your name will be."

"Right, and you tell me yours so- Wait, did you say that we're going to be a couple?"

"Yes~ That man Komui says that it would be more convincing if we declare that we are going out, so none of the officials question why two male citizens are living together."

"W-We can't just be roommates?!" Allen is starting to panic.

"Oya? Do you have a problem with me being your lover?" Mukuro takes a couple steps closer towards Allen.

Allen takes a couple steps back. "N-No! I mean, yes! No, wait! I-I don't have a problem with you-"

"You do not mind? So it will be perfectly fine if we sleep together, correct~?"

Allen is fortunate that Mukuro cannot see him because he is blushing quite a bit right now. He does not know how to feel right now. He feels nervous about the whole situation, but at the same time...he is also curious and a little eager. _I don't know what to do! I can't help but want to feel his warm body against me again, but...but...THIS IS WRONG! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT HIM!_ Allen soon realizes that he backed up against a tree with Mukuro trapping him in his arms. "Ah...um...yes?"

"...You were very quiet. Is something on your mind? You did not get to answer my questions~"

"...We should finish putting on our disguises!" Allen gently pushes Mukuro away and goes to finish putting on his disguise. Mukuro is pleasantly surprised that Allen pushed him away instead of standing still, stuttering.

Both Allen's and Mukuro's clothes are Zivian citizen clothing, which is all dark red in color. Allen is wearing green eye contacts and a medium-length dark brown hair wig. Mukuro still has the blindfold on but has a short-length blond hair wig, even though he and Allen had a bit of difficulty wrapping his long blue hair to tuck under the wig. They manage to walk past security at the city gates without too much trouble after showing the guards their perfectly forged ID cards. They walk towards the apartment complex that they will be living in.

The city itself appears unwelcoming, with a blood-red evening sky making all the charcoal-like brick buildings look even more sinister. The streets are littered with trash and remains of rotting human and Infected corpses. Citizens are walking along sidewalks, never acknowledging the corpses as they walk past them. Some are muttering Zivian prayers to themselves while others are muttering to themselves almost maniacally.

Allen and Mukuro manage to enter the complex and find their apartment before hearing a loud siren outside. "What's going on outside," Allen mutters to himself and walks towards the window to take a look outside. Mukuro stands still and crinkles his nose from the moldy scent. Allen is staring outside to see that all the citizens are running frantically into their homes or stores and shutting their doors firmly. Minutes pass and Zivian officials are driving down the road via carriage, whipping the Infected that are pulling the carriage. The four Infected are shrieking in agony within their rusty iron muzzles, clawing at the grounds with their fingerless stubby hands, as they drag the heavy carriage strapped onto them. Allen looks in slight shock and eventually shuts the blinds. "They must be patrolling the city…" Allen tries to shake the image out of his head and both he and Mukuro go to unpack their things to settle down.

Later that night, Allen is lying down in his own twin-sized bed, both relieved and disappointed that there are two separate beds. He turns off the bedside lamp and glances at Mukuro. "Good night, Mukuro."

"Good night...Allen."

Allen thought he saw something glowing on Mukuro's face, where his blindfold would be. However, Mukuro turned around to settle into his own bed before Allen can confirm what he saw. Allen closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to kick in, before he ends up blushing a bit. _Mukuro said my name for the first time._ He smiles a bit before drifting into sleep.

Mukuro, on the other hand, tries to place a hand over his blindfold only for the spell to repel it back. He grunted a bit from the shock and sighs quietly. _This blindfold is getting aggravating...I never thought I would want to see so badly...especially seeing the faces of people I am talking to…_ He listens to the distant Infected shrieks and Allen's quiet breathing nearby before lying still on the bed for the night.

* * *

Please comment, favorite, and follow! Thank you so much for reading this story!  
Any predictions for the next chapter? What will happen for Mukuro? Will he be able to get the blind-fold off?


	6. Horror of the Infected

**NMI:**

**We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or the characters.**

**The characters might be a bit OOC and their ages are going to change along with new settings.**

**Thank you for reading and commenting!**

**Oh, this chapter has a bit of gore, so this is only a fair warning!**

**~~~~~~~~~~ Previously on Hidden Eyes ~~~~~~~~~~**

Allen thought he saw something glowing on Mukuro's face, where his blindfold would be. However, Mukuro turned around to settle into his own bed before Allen can confirm what he saw. Allen closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to kick in, before he ends up blushing a bit. _Mukuro said my name for the first time._ He smiles a bit before drifting into sleep.

Mukuro, on the other hand, tries to place a hand over his blindfold only for the spell to repel it back. He grunted a bit from the shock and sighs quietly. _This blindfold is getting aggravating...I never thought I would want to see so badly...especially seeing the faces of people I am talking to…_ He listens to the distant Infected shrieks and Allen's quiet breathing nearby before lying still on the bed for the night.

**~~~~~~~~~~ And Now It Continues ~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Allen sees Mukuro hovering over him, his blue hair cascading down to gently brush against Allen's skin. Allen takes in a sharp breath when he sees Mukuro lean in closer until Allen can feel his cool breath tickling his face. _I must be dreaming… If so, then I don't want to wake up yet._ Allen musters up some courage and tilts his head up to press his lips against Mukuro's. Allen senses Mukuro's hesitance, but Allen only puts more pressure into the kiss as he closes his eyes. It takes a while before Mukuro responds and kisses him more deeply. Allen moans quietly, enjoying the feel and taste of Mukuro's soft cold lips. _This kiss almost feels…real._ He hears Mukuro's deep chuckle very clearly and slowly opens his eyes.

Allen's vision is still blurry after waking up, but as soon as his vision cleared, Allen's eyes grow wide. It was not a dream after all, as he sees Mukuro hovering over him, kissing him deeply. Allen remains stoic until Mukuro pulls his lips away from him with a soft pop.

"Well, that is one way to wake you up~ I would not mind doing that every morning, to be honest…"

"W-Wha…how…why…I-I…" Allen is speechless. He actually kissed Mukuro and Mukuro liked it!

"I was trying to wake you up since I sensed it was morning time. I was going to shake you a bit to wake you up, but you suddenly lifted your head up to kiss me. I have to say that I am flattered for the fact that you want my touch so badly…even in your sleep~"

Allen is speechless and blushing beet-red. _Oh, I can't look at him the same way again...but he's such a good kisser…_

Mukuro, on the other hand, is conflicted with his feelings. _I was eager to abandon this world after I've done my job. I still despise humans…and yet I'm starting to have my doubts when I'm with this boy…I wonder why…_

"Allen? We should get up and make some progress for our mission."

"O-Oh, right!"

Mukuro steps away from him and Allen gets up quickly to get dressed into his disguise. Allen glances over at Mukuro and notices the wrinkles in his clothes.

"You never changed out of your clothes?"

"I would not want to misplace my clothes due to my…current circumstances."

"Ah, right. Well, if you want, I can strip you down at night and dress you in the morning."

Allen almost face-palms himself after he just said that. _I sound like a total pervert by night and mother by day._ When he looks up at Mukuro, he can see a small smile on his face.

"Well, that would be very helpful of you. Thank you."

Allen takes a moment for his words to sink in and then blushes a bit. _Oh, don't do this to me, Mukuro. My hormones are already raging._ Both he and Mukuro get themselves properly disguised and eat their breakfast that they packed beforehand and then head out to start gathering information for their mission.

* * *

Allen can only grimace at the visual around him. The sky is a dull gray and the air is heavy with dust with the scent of rotting flesh and blood. Across them, a small family of a mother, father, and two children are crouched over a rotting corpse of a homeless woman. They are digging their hands into the decaying flesh and shoving chunks of blood-red human flesh into their own mouths ravenously. They glare at Allen and Mukuro, protective of their meal, before they resume their eating. Allen is getting queasy until he feels Mukuro's arm wrapping around him and pulling him close to his side. Allen looks up at Mukuro with a bit of confusion. _Is he…trying to reassure me?_

Allen breathes slowly and deeply, regardless of the horrifying stench, to calm down and keep walking. Far ahead of them, three middle-aged women are dragging a struggling man in his 30's into a dark alley with perverted grins on their faces. The man seems to be begging to be freed as the women rip off his clothes and then their own as they disappear in the alley. Allen quickens his pace with the urge to go save the man until Mukuro pulls him back. Allen wants to protest, but the stern frown on Mukuro's face stops him from saying anything. Allen remains silent and regretfully passes the alley, hearing the cackling laughter of the women and the quiet sobs of the man.

They continue walking down the street, where an elderly couple is slowly walking past them. They hear the elderly man cough violently behind them and suddenly a loud thud onto the ground. Allen turns around to look and sees that the old man has collapsed onto the ground, no longer moving. The old woman is crouching over him and desperately trying to wake him up with shock and worry on her face. Mukuro senses a group of people running towards them and pulls Allen with him to take cover in an alleyway. Allen gasps in surprise only to see a group of people of all ages run towards the fallen old man. The old woman is shoved aside and cries out in horror when she sees and hears them tear off her husband's clothes and dig their teeth into his flesh violently.

Allen could not turn his head away and stays frozen still. _The Ziva corrupts their citizens into becoming animals, but I did not think that seeing this for myself would hit me so hard…how can I stay here for one whole week?! How am I supposed to perform my mission if I have to see this every day?!_

Mukuro senses Allen's body tensing and hear his breathing as short shaky breaths. Mukuro can hear what is going on, but the sight is probably too much for Allen together. Without any reason, he pulls Allen to his chest and hugs him tightly. Mukuro tilts his head down and presses his lips against Allen's forehead. _I can feel the boy shivering…its hurts me to witness him like this and I don't really know why…_ Mukuro is starting to question how much he cares for the boy as he waits until Allen relaxes in his arms.

* * *

The whole week had been too slow to pass by for Allen. The next six days had been the same as the first day. Allen would never think that the citizens of the city were far crueler than the Infected if he had not gone on this mission. Yesterday, however, reminded him of why he was here in the first place.

Last night, a siren blared and echoed throughout the entire city. From what Allen and Mukuro learned, the siren only goes off when there is an Infected invasion. Mukuro and Allen were able to barricade their apartment and were waiting for everything to calm down. Allen peeked out the window after they both heard helpless cries and running footsteps. The Infected were climbing over the walls with ease and were chasing after the civilians. The civilians were running towards the center of town, where the Ziva headquarters stood. Some of them managed to get in for safety but seconds later, the doors slammed shut to leave the rest of the people out who were too slow, sickly, or old to make it on time. Allen saw the people trapped outside banging on the doors, begging to be saved as the Infected got closer and closer to them.

What caused Allen's face to pale was the sight of a mother sobbing as she held her newborn child close to her chest in the last moments of her life. Then the Infected jumped at the crowd. Tears were threatening to flow through as Allen could only watch as the Infected tore the victims apart and ate them mercilessly while hearing the gargled blood-curdling cries of the civilians. Not long after that, he saw armored Ziva officials marching through and knocking out the Infected with tranquilizer darts before dropping their limp bodies into cages. Afterwards, several cleaners came out and tossed the bloody remains of the victims carelessly onto the streets. They washed and scrubbed the blood off the ground near the doors before heading back inside.

Allen and Mukuro had figured out through sneaking and listening to the murmurs of the civilians that the Ziva are bringing people into their city to attract the Infected. The Infected are tranquilized and brought into the Ziva headquarters. Allen is still unsure on how the process works, but he has enough information to confirm that the Ziva want to use the captured Infected to make a monstrous army to eliminate all rebelling forces and invade the Northern District, the only place that is a safe haven for survivors and also the only region that the virus had not infected yet. With this new information, Allen and Mukuro can return back to the organization to report to Komui.

At the moment, Allen is once again in Mukuro's arms. He had a small mental breakdown after witnessing last night's terrible event. Throughout this week, Mukuro has been quite caring in his actions and, while he usually does not say a word, always tries to make Allen feel better. Allen is very touched by Mukuro's actions. _I wonder if he has feelings for me… I don't know if he does. I suppose that he's only doing this to make sure that I don't lose my mind…_ Allen feels a little sad when he concludes his thoughts. _I know I'm very attracted to him, but I can't let my hormones control my feelings. Do I actually care for him? Do I actually like Mukuro?_ Allen's thoughts got interrupted as Mukuro tilts his chin up and Allen gazes up at Mukuro's face.

"Are you feeling better…?"

Allen remains silent and kisses his lips gently before he could stop himself. He feels Mukuro flinch in surprise but does not pull away from him. Allen feels his heart jump a bit with relief and kisses him deeply. Mukuro responds to his kiss by sucking on his lower lip. Allen barely holds back his moan and hesitantly runs his tongue against his lips. Mukuro has his hand grip the back of Allen's head and parts his mouth to welcome his tongue and dance with his own. Allen is lost in the French kiss and remains in his arms until he has the need to breathe. Reluctantly, he pulls his lips away to take in a deep breath, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Allen's face is heated as he licks his own lips and wipes Mukuro's lips clean.

Deep down, he knows what he is doing is wrong. He knows nothing about Mukuro's past or whether he is even human. He never thought of asking him, but since he sees how close they are now, he decides that now would be the best time to ask.

"I want to get to know you more."

"…What do you mean, Allen?"

Allen shivers a bit when he hears his own name from Mukuro's lips. Mukuro hugs him tighter, assuming that Allen is cold rather than aroused. Allen glances at the chains attached to Mukuro's wrists and lead out to the apartment's front door. He realizes at this point that only he could see the chain as no one else could see them and the chains seem to go on forever towards the direction of where he met Mukuro for the first time. He looks back up at Mukuro.

"I want to know about your past…I really want to know who you are."

"…"

"If you don't want to tell me, then I'll understand-"

"I will tell you."

**~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

What did you think of that? Please comment, favorite, share, and follow!  
Thanks for reading! ;D


	7. Bloody Memories

**NMI:**

**We do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, or any of the characters.**

**The characters may be a bit OOC and their ages are going to change along with new settings.**

**Thank you for reading and commenting!**

**Personal Note:  
I apologize deeply for not uploading a chapter since two months ago! Chemistry homework has top priority! The chapter may be a bit short, but only I wanted this chapter to really focus on Mukuro, so sorry if you don't like how short it is!**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~ Previously on Hidden Eyes ~~~~~~~~~~**

"I want to know your past...I really want to know who you are."

"..."

"If you don't want to tell me, then I'll understand-"

"I will tell you."

**~~~~~~~~~~ And Now It Continues ~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Mukuro is quiet for a short while and holds Allen close to his chest, having his head rest where his heart is. Allen waits for Mukuro patiently to tell his story, but shortly realizes that- _I can't hear Mukuro's heartbeat… _Allen looks up to ask when Mukuro finally speaks.

"When I was a child, I was, along with many other innocent children, experimented on by a mafia family. The experiments were so painful to bear through that I thought I was already dead by the time they were done. I will not go through the details of what they did to me...for your sake."

"O-Okay…" Even though Allen is mildly curious as to what the family did to Mukuro, it is probably best that he does not know after seeing Mukuro furrowing his eyebrows, obviously pained by recurring memories.

"At some point...I have had enough...and decided to end the experimenting myself. So, I killed every single member of the family."

Allen's eyes widen at what he just heard. _He was only a child...and he managed to just...kill everyone?!_ Allen shivers, not from fearing Mukuro, but from amazement of how powerful Mukuro can be.

"Tsk. You are shivering quite a bit." Mukuro feels for a blanket nearby and wraps it around the both of them and hugs Allen even closer, as if he needed Allen's warmth to continue through his personal story.

Allen has no complaints and closes his eyes to focus on Mukuro's quiet voice, now realizing that Mukuro does not breathe. " How did you kill them?"

"They experimented on my right eye and I gained hellish abilities from it. It was only fair for me to express my thanks by using those abilities to my full advantage."

"Oh…" Allen glances up at Mukuro, looking closely at the blindfold that conceals the eyes Allen long to stare into. "Is that the reason you cover your eyes?"

"Kufufu...I am wearing this blindfold by force, but I will explain that later. I hope you do not think that my eye makes me so ugly that I need a blindfold for it."

"A-Ah! No, that's not what I meant-"

"Kufufu, I am only teasing you. Do not worry." He strokes Allen's hair for a moment before continuing onto his story. He starts to talk about how he got adopted into another mafia family and took control of one of the members with his abilities in order to kill everyone in the family. Then he took his time to talk about how he was imprisoned in a high-security Italian prison, then later escaping only to enroll in a middle school and take over it completely. Allen listens intently and sometimes has a hard time believing what Mukuro is saying.

_I can't believe he did this before he even became an adult...I wonder how powerful he is now._

Hours pass and Allen did not keep track of the time as he was completely absorbed into Mukuro's story. Allen is almost in a daze until Mukuro's tone of voice changes to something colder.

"I never imagined that I would...respect...Tsuna so much since he was a mafia leader. Over time, though, I did...because he was different from all the mafia families I previously knew. Yes, he was naive many times, but he cared for his family. He never treated them as tools, but as a real family. ...Something I never had. I never thought I would like being part of the mafia, but I did...however, that was short-lived."

"What happened?"

"Two of people who were so close to me… Tsuna...died...and Chrome almost died just from trying to protect him. To see Tsuna's lifeless body on the ground and Chrome barely hanging onto her own life while bleeding in my arms…...something within me made me snap."

Mukuro's arms tighten a bit around Allen, but not nearly enough to be painful.

"I took my vengeance and killed the person who took down Tsuna and harmed Chrome. I should have stopped there, but I did not. I went after the family that person was from and killed anyone who tried to stop me. I managed to kill the leader and let the remaining members go. That happened to be a mistake on my part because the surviving members only rebuilt the family to come after me. At that point, I made sure to leave no survivors."

Allen barely holds in his gasp at the image of Mukuro running around, practically a cold-blooded murderer. Logical thoughts tell Allen to step away from the man before anything can happen, but feeling Mukuro's arms around him and the sadness behind Mukuro's voice make him sit still.

"I left the Vongolia family, knowing that everyone in there might be my next victims. They were smart enough not to come after me to tell me to return to the family. Everywhere I ran to, I always feel that spies were after me, whether to kill me for justice or to claim a bounty. Either way, I managed to terminate those spies...but sometimes, the people I've killed may not have been spies, but disgusting, yet...innocent human beings."

"You've killed…"

"...Yes, I have killed innocent civilians in my rage and paranoia. And I only killed more and more until blood of thousands of people coated my hands. At that point, I had no rational thought. Whoever I used to be was gone a long time ago. I was already dead within and assumed that no one else could stop me now. Then...he came."

"_You've killed far too many people, many of them being innocent."_

"_And if you don't move out of the way, you'll be next. Leave me be before I slit your throat."_

"_I'm not going to let you get away this time. I should have ended you the minute you left the family."_

"_You think you could stop me?! Kufwahaha! Wishful thinking, but we'll see who'll be left standing!"_

"It was a long and brutal battle. Neither one of us wanted to stop fighting. He was always quite stubborn. There was a part of me that wanted him to kill me and end my miserable life. However, my pride would not allow it, as insane as that sounded."

"_Your mind is clouded. You're not as good as you used to be."_

_Mukuro spits out blood as he is on his knees. "Well, this isn't what I expected. I have to say...you surprised me."_

"_I always anticipated winning against you, but not like this."_

"_Looks like your wishes came true. Congratulations," Mukuro says with his cold, lifeless smirk._

"_I'll live up to my words and end your life here and now."_

_Mukuro watches as he steps closer to him, ready to give the final blow. "It has been fun….Hibari Kyoya."_

"_If only I could say the same." Hibari delivers the final blow as he hears Mukuro's head crack from the force of his tonfa. Mukuro's body falls to the ground and there is nothing but cold silence._

Allen is taking his time to absorb everything Mukuro just said. "So you're actually dead…"

"Sort of. I did end up in a rather miserable place called Purgatory where I must repent for my crimes. I have spent centuries sitting in one spot on a cold floor, with my arms chained and my eyes covered, so that I would never cause trouble again…"

"Then...how did you get out?"

"Because of you humans...do not get offended. Your human population is currently getting killed off by both the virus and the Ziva .I was sent here to make sure that you humans make it out of this alive. That does not make me completely free, since I still have a long time to repent."

"That's why you have the chains."

"Yes, exactly."

"So, you're not even a human anymore?"

"No, not really. Does that bother you?" Mukuro slowly loosens his arms around Allen.

"N-NO! It's not like that!" Allen hugs his neck tightly, which surprises Mukuro a fair bit. "I'm just...taken aback by everything that you're telling me. I...just want to thank you, though, for being able to tell me more about you...and I'm sorry for what you had to go through."

"You do not have to apologize. You asked and so I told you about my past. Centuries have passed and everyone I knew is long dead now. I do not have anything left from my past, apart from painful memories. Now...I want to focus on the present." Mukuro tilts Allen's face up towards his. "Do you still bear the same feelings for me or have I changed your mind…?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Allen is shocked that Mukuro would even suggest that.

"Prove to me that your feelings have not changed."

Allen did not take a second to hesitate and pulls his face close to kiss him deeply, letting his feelings be expressed through the kiss. Mukuro presses Allen's body against his to deepen the kiss even further and they stay in that spot until Allen had to part for air.

"A-Ah...is that enough proof?"

"Kufufu...for now, dear Allen~" Mukuro's smirk makes Allen blush pink. "But I am curious about you."

"W-Why?"

"You are the only person here who can see my chains...see me for who I really am. I wonder why you happen to be quite special…"

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

"No matter. I will be sleeping with you tonight."

"W-WHAT?!" Mukuro playfully flicks Allen's forehead. "Ow!"

"Where was your mind at? I still have to resume your punishment. Remember?"

"...Oh, that." Allen rubs his forehead.

"Unless you really want me to sleep with you~ And by that I mean se-"

"Let's just go to bed for the night, okay?!"

"Kufufu, all right, all right."

They both end up sleeping in each other's arms, looking forward to tomorrow when they can finally leave the city and come back to headquarters. Allen never felt safer than being in Mukuro's arms.

_Even if you told me that you've done terrible things in the past...I've never changed my feelings about you. Because the you now, is kinder, courageous, and sweet. I want to stand by your side and never let you go. I don't know what'll happen when you finish your job here in my world... I'm scared that you'll leave me once you're done. I can't see my life without you at this point. It's almost as if…...I've fallen in love with you, Mukuro."_

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Revealed

**NMI:**

**We're in 2015, everyone! Hopefully everyone is enjoying the holidays!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~

"_Even if you told me that you've done terrible things in the past...I've never changed my feelings for you." _

"_Because the you now is kind, courageous, and sweet."_

"_I want to stand by your side and never let you go."_

"_I don't know what'll happen when you finish your job here in my world…"_

"_I'm scared that you'll leave me once you're done."_

"_I can't see my life without you at this point."_

"_It's almost as if...I've fallen in love with you, Mukuro."_

~~~~~~~~~~And Now It Continues~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

It has been a month since Mukuro and Allen have returned from the city. They provided Komui all the information they knew and the Black Order has been planning a strategy ever since. From what the two have learned, the scientists have been working to find a cure or a solution to halt or destroy the D-virus, but so far, they have made no progress.

"Is there a reason why they haven't made any progress," Allen asks curiously.

Komui replies with "It's very difficult to know if the solution works at all if they don't have any subjects to test it on."

"...Are you talking about HUMAN subjects?!"

"No, we wouldn't go that far. We're thinking about using contaminated weapons or leftover parts of the Infected to test the solution."

Allen breathes a sigh of relief. The idea of testing a hazardous solution on humans is...terrible. Especially since he is in love with a man who had personally experienced that.

Allen retires to his and Mukuro's room for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later in the night…

Allen is groaning slightly in pain. "A-Ah...stop…"

"I am telling you to relax. How am I supposed to continue if you don't relax~," Mukuro says, almost teasing the poor man.

"M-Mm…...just give me a minute…" Allen takes his time to take in several deep breaths to relax.

"There you go. Good boy…"

"Ha...thanks again, Mukuro. I guess I really needed a massage." Allen groans a bit as Mukuro rubs and massages the tension away from his shoulders and back.

"Yes, you have been very stressed lately. The mission really took a toll on you."

"Y-Yeah… When I look back on that mission, all I can see are the pained and horrified faces of the civilians before the Infected got to them…" Allen moans quietly from feeling a hot kiss on the back of his neck.

Mukuro pulls his lips away gently. "Mm...I am here for you." He finishes massaging his back and pulls his hands away and lies next to Allen to hug him close.

Allen hugs him warmly, secretly wishing he could press his bare skin against Mukuro's. "Mukuro…"

"Yes, Allen?"

"..." Allen presses his lips against his gently.

Mukuro lets out a pleased sound and gently deepens the kiss. Allen moves his hand to caress his cheek and Mukuro responds with burying his hand into his soft, white hair, pulling his face closer. Mukuro then shifts to rest his body on top of him to enjoy the warmth emanating from Allen's body. Feeling desperate to feel Mukuro's skin, Allen moves his hands under his shirt, slightly surprised but very pleased when Mukuro leans into his touch. He can feel the muscles rippling under his fingertips.

Getting more eager, he quickly unbuttons his shirt and slips the shirt off of him to let it drop onto the floor carelessly. Before Allen could make another move, Mukuro grabs his hands and presses them into the pillow over Allen's head. Allen lets out a gasp of surprise, which Mukuro took advantage off to force his tongue inside to explore Allen's mouth. He moans loudly from the passionate kiss and Mukuro's addicting taste, which is a faint taste of pineapple, for whatever reason.

There was no noise in their room, apart from heavy breaths and wet kissing sounds. Seconds later, Mukuro pulls his lips away, enjoying the sight of Allen's blushing face, dazed eyes, and red bruised lips. Allen breathes shakily, trying to process thoughts after an intense make-out session.

"Mukuro...I want…...more."

"Kufufu...as much as I would love to dominate you and ravage your body…" Allen almost shudders when he hears that. "I think we should wait a little longer. Do you disagree?"

_YES! I DISAGREE! VERY MUCH!_ Allen does his best to ignore his arousal and shakes his head. "I understand. We should definitely wait."

"I am glad that you agree. Besides, I looked around the room plenty of times and you do not have lubricant on you. Trust me...you will need it very much." Allen turns more red, if that was possible, and Mukuro only chuckles at the adorable sight. They eventually settle down for the night and Allen could not be happier to sleep in Mukuro's arms.

The next afternoon, Mukuro is briskly walking down the hallway to the room Allen is supposed to be in. He heard from Lavi that Allen went on a solo mission to rescue a small family from a group of Infected that were breaking into their home. Allen had returned with the family just an hour ago and is now chatting with them in a quarantined room. Mukuro steps in front of the door to the room.

One of the scientists speaks up. "I'm sorry, sir. You're not allowed to come inside until we're extremely certain that the family is safe and non-contagious."

"Is Allen in there?"

"Yes, sir. He's chatting with them at the moment, but he's safe since he's wearing a hazmat suit."

"Then I will wait here. Is that fine?"

"Of course, sir!"

Mukuro stands in front of the door patiently, being able to hear Allen's conversation with the family.

Allen takes a good look at the family. It is a family of a mother, father, and a young son. Their skin is pale and their eyes appear tired and weary. They also look as though they have not had a decent meal, judging from how skinny they are. Even so, they appear to be happy to still have each other now that they have been rescued.

"How are you doing now," Allen asks kindly.

The father replies, "We're doing fine now. We're very grateful that you came to rescue us." He sincerely smiles at Allen.

"We don't know how to repay you," the mother adds.

"You don't have to. I've already completed my mission and that's to make sure that you're safe. I'll be happy when you pass medical exams and be taken to a shelter."

"Is that why you're wearing that suit," the child asks curiously.

Allen says reassuringly, "...Yes, that's why, but next time, we can chat without me wearing this suit." The child smiles happily at him in response and Allen returns the smile with his own.

Allen loses track of time as he got to know the family. The family managed a farm for a living and the eight year old child aspired to be a soldier when he got older so he can be strong enough to protect his own family. Allen is eventually asked, by the scientists, to leave family. Allen waves good-bye before walking out to get his suit collected and decontaminated.

"Mukuro! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not for long. How did your mission go?"

"It went very well and I brought the family here unharmed."

"You are getting along with them well?"

"Yeah...I hope they pass the medical exams...because you know what happens when they don't…"

"Ah...that. They have a child, too."

"Yeah…" Mukuro could not see, but Allen has a very worried look on his face. "Hey, Mukuro, you want to go get dinner with me?"

"Yes." Mukuro walks next to Allen towards the cafeteria.

If Mukuro had to be honest, he has been feeling...lonely. Allen has been seeing the family and playing with the child for the past three days and he would be gone for hours before he would come see Mukuro. Normally, Mukuro would be fine being by himself. After all, he had been isolated for centuries. However, for some reason, Mukuro has been feeling loneliness and misses Allen quite a bit.

He could go to where Allen is, but the last time he did, Allen felt bad for making Mukuro wait for a while. Hearing the sadness in Allen's voice convinced Mukuro that he is not going to make him feel bad again.

Now he is waiting in their room patiently, waiting to hear the door open and then hear Allen's voice.

_Look at me, waiting here like a puppy… It is almost as if I am in…_ Mukuro stays silent for a while to gather his thoughts.

_Have I really fallen in love with that boy… If I was human, then this would have been easy and I would have him for myself. However, in my current state, I will only be here for so long before I complete my task and go back to Purgatory. And there is no way I could ask "nicely" to stay in the human world just for one person._ Mukuro furrows his brow in frustration.

_I refuse to push Allen away, but I cannot make promises that I will be with him as long as he lives. At least...not yet…_

Mukuro suddenly feels an intense burning sensation around his eyes. He immediately reaches for the blindfold only to feel the curse repel his hands like hundreds of needles stabbing his fingers. He lets out a cry of pain as the burning gets worse, almost as if his eyes are about to melt. He collapses onto the floor, desperate to rip the blindfold off his face, even when his hands started getting bloody cuts.

"D-Damn it!" Minutes that feel like hours pass before the burning sensation finally subsides. Mukuro lies on the ground motionless, finally feeling the blood cool on his hands.

"What the hell happened…?" Mukuro barely have time to get up on his two feet before he hears a loud ruckus outside.

"What is going on outside…?" Mukuro slowly takes steps towards the door and reaches for the door knob. He opens the door only to hear a lot of shouting.

"How could you let this happen, Komui?!" Allen screams, barely being held back by Lavi and Kanda.

Komui stands there unintimidated. "You better not point the finger at me unless you know the whole story! I was just as unaware as you were!"

"But you're supposed to stop this from happening in the first place!"

Mukuro senses the closest person to him and hides his hands behind his back to avoid causing trouble. "What is happening?"

Lenalee glances over at Mukuro. "Oh, Mukuro! Well, we all just found out that the scientists have been experimenting on the family Allen rescued."

Mukuro immediately freezes. "The family Allen was close to? Where are they?"

Lenalee stays quiet for a while. "Allen saw them first before the rest of us did. They were all lying on surgical tables...with their arms and necks surgically cut wide open. The mother and father were already dead by the time Allen saw them, but the child…...the child was still alive and looked at Allen in his eyes before dying in front of him. I think that's what made Allen snap."

Mukuro feels the rage build up in him, for the fact that Allen had to witness a horrible sight with a family that he was so close to. The burning sensation around his eyes comes back again, but not as strong as before. Mukuro does his best to ignore the sensation and continues talking with Lenalee. "Why was the family experimented on in the first place?"

"They were supposed to be terminated, because medical results came back to show that they have been infected by the D-virus due to long-time exposure to the outside world. We all thought the scientists performed the termination procedures, but I guess we were terribly wrong," Lenalee concludes sadly.

Komui scoffs in frustration. "I'm done here. I will deal with the scientists myself. Believe me, Allen, when I say that I did not want them to die this way." Komui finishes speaking and leaves to punish the scientists.

Allen's body goes limp and Lavi and Kanda let go of him before Allen falls to the ground, breaking down and sobbing quietly. Allen was developing close relationships with them, especially with the child, Anthony. Even if Allen had to wear a hazmat suit the whole time, he enjoyed playing board games with Anthony and be open about himself when he was talking to Anthony's parents.

When Allen heard about the medical results, he was heartbroken, but only visited the family more frequently. He at least wanted to have them enjoy his company before they had to get terminated. The day before their termination, Allen gave Anthony a teddy bear, telling him to to keep it close to him in case he would feel nervous or scared. The happy look on Anthony and his parents' faces made Allen feel warm inside.

Now Allen is sobbing on the ground, with tears falling from his face. It was horrible enough to accept their termination, but it is far worse to find out that the termination was faked and they got experimented on instead.

Lenalee and Lavi are about to go comfort Allen, but Mukuro beat them to it. Mukuro kneels onto the ground and pulls Allen close. Allen glances up at Mukuro with tear-filled eyes and hugs him tightly around the waist. Mukuro hugs him close to his chest and Allen continues to sob quietly.

Mukuro strokes his hair to soothe him and remains quiet. The rage within him builds and the burning sensation grows stronger. Mukuro tries to not flinch in pain, not when Allen is in front of him. _How dare they…_ Flashbacks of his childhood and the torment he went through fill his mind and the rage only grows stronger and stronger. _Those bastards…_ The burning sensation is far stronger than before, to the point where it feels that his skin is burnt and melts into the blindfold. _Disgusting humans…!_ Mukuro's body starts to shake from anger and intense pain.

Allen is slowly calming down before he feels Mukuro's body shake. "M-Mukuro…?" He looks up and his puffy eyes suddenly widen. "Mukuro!" Lenalee and Lavi watch with Allen in surprise as Mukuro's blindfold burns from an intense black flame. The fabric dissipates in the air and the seal on it glows intensely before shattering. Mukuro lets out a shout of rage and pain before the blindfold is completely gone from existence.

Allen only looks in silence as Mukuro slowly faces him, his eyes opening, after so long, to show a dark blue and an intense red.

~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**NMI:**

**Thank you for reading and leave a comment as always!**


	9. The Savior

**NMI:**

**I do not and will never own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, and its characters.**

**Setting and plot not related to the mangas/animes AT ALL. Expect OOC!**

**...  
This is going to be the final chapter to the story.  
I appreciate the feedback and support for this story to be completed all the way to the end.  
Thank you all so much for that and please enjoy this final chapter.**

…

**I apologize PROFUSELY for this to come out SO late since the previous chapter got updated!**

**I have no excuses, even with my brain frying and dying during the summer!**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Previously on Hidden Eyes~~~~~~~~~~**

_Allen only looks in silence as Mukuro slowly faces him, his eyes opening, after so long, to show a dark blue and an intense red._

**~~~~~~~~~~And Now It Continues~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Allen looks into Mukuro's eyes, trying to find words to say. "I-I didn't think I would ever see...how...why…?" He silently curses himself for not being able to form proper sentences. He looks at Mukuro more closely and notices that the chains are still bound to his wrist, but the blindfold lies on the ground, no longer having the seal written on it.

Mukuro stares into his eyes intensely and had been silent the whole time. He ignores the stares he is receiving from bystanders, focusing all his attention on Allen. "I can only assume that I broke the curse due to my strong feelings for you…"

"Feelings...for me…?"

Mukuro grabs his hands gently and holds them warmly in his own. "I have not felt anything but anger, pain, and sadness after I have lost the people I considered as family and friends. In Purgatory, I was empty inside and thought I was no longer capable of feeling anything. When I was sent on this mission, I would not think of being attached to anyone, let alone a human. However, when I got to work with you and took time to get to know you, it made me feel something...different. I am just going to say it...I am falling for you."

Allen stands still, focusing all his attention on Mukuro. His thoughts are scrambling in his brain as he tries to find the right words to say. Mukuro waits in unbearable silence as seconds pass until Allen presses himself closer against Mukuro's chest. "I want to be with you for as long as I live...I already fell for you." Mukuro lets go of Allen's hands to hug him tightly, with joyful feelings that he had not felt in a long time. The moment is short-lived as a siren blares loudly through the halls of headquarters and a voice crackles through the speakers.

"The Ziva are coming towards headquarters! The Ziva are coming towards headquarters! We are completely surround by Infected! Evacuate to the tunnels immediately!"

The agents guide the panicking survivors and scientists to the tunnels as quickly and efficiently as possible. Allen, Lavi, and Mukuro glance and nod at each other as they head outside to fend off their enemies. Other agents, including Lenalee and Kanda, follow them out. Seconds after everyone runs out, they pull out their weapons to fend off the Infected that suddenly lunged at them. Blood splatters on the ground as irregular chunks of Infected corpses fall and roll on the ground. From the distance, the Ziva leader can be seen mounting what appears to be a mountain of morphed corpses, moving as one being. The horrifying creature drags itself towards them, with what can barely be defined as arms, at an alarming speed. The corpses scream in unison, emitting a loud cry of pain and bloodlust that sends shivers down some of the agents' spines. Except for one person.

"...I will take care of this." Mukuro strides towards the giant creature calmly, but his eyes grow dark with the desire to see more corpses on the ground. His red eye switches to the number "4" and the flames around his eye slowly turn black as they are influenced by his demonic powers. The sky grows dark and the air gets cold around him.

Allen looks on in both amazement and fear. _Is this...the full extent of his power?_

The Ziva leader presses forward, even when he shifts uncomfortably at the sudden change in the air. "Foolish man, you dare defy the Ziva! I will make sure that your corpse receives the most special treatment from the virus! Then I can have your corpse eat your pitiful friends for my amusement!"

Mukuro's only response is a thin cruel smile. "You are allowed to say those words if I happen to leave your tongue intact." He charges at the corpse giant for a couple step until he vanishes in thin air. The Ziva leader and followers look startled, not know where Mukuro went.

Allen's eyes widen slightly, barely able to see what is happening. _He didn't disappear, he's moving so fast that no one's eyes can keep track of him!_ He can barely see the tall blur moving around the corpse giant and then everyone else. The corpse giant and the rest of the Infected suddenly fall silent and become immobile. Seconds pass before blood sprays from deep cuts that suddenly appear on their bodies. Chunks of their bodies smoothly slide and fall to the ground with a thick pool of blood forming underneath them. The Ziva leader loses his balance as the corpse giant collapses underneath and he falls into the pool of flesh and blood. He looks around to see that his followers have met the same fate and are now indistinguishable pieces of flesh. When he looks forward and up, he cries out in horror as Mukuro looks down on him with the same cruel smile on his face.

"Y-You cannot kill me, pitiful being," the leader screams with a hint of desperation.

"No, I will not you kill. You are not worthy of the pleasure of death. Instead…" Mukuro's smile never leaves his face as his eye changes to the number "1."

Allen watches the two stare at each other in silence. Minutes seem to pass when the leader starts screaming in pure agony and violently scratches nearly every part of his own body. Mukuro does not seem fazed in the slightest and walks over to Allen casually. "W-What did you do to him?"

"I welcomed him into the realm of insanity," Mukuro responds as he wraps an arm around Mukuro's waist.

"Can you...ehm...be more specific," Lavi asks with a hint of nervousness as he watches the mad leader bleed from his self-inflicted scratches.

"He thinks he is on the receiving end of cannibalism and will continue to live like that until he dies. However, he does not deserve an early death, so I made sure that his wounds heal quickly just for him to suffer all over again," Mukuro explains with a devilish smirk. Lavi gulps and nods. No more questions asked.

* * *

A makeshift campsite with several tents, located at the bottom of the mountains of the Northern District, houses all the survivors that managed to escape. The numbers were cut down to nearly ¾ of people due to forced termination of anyone who got infected. The events that happened today brought a heavy weight on the survivors' minds with feelings of sadness and guilt for losing their comrades.

Allen, in particular, is having a hard time sleeping, regardless of how exhausted he is. "You need to rest, my dear Allen." Allen shivers involuntarily when he feels a cold breath against his left ear. Allen is about to shift on his other side to face Mukuro until he feels lean, but strong arms wrap around his stomach and a cold body pressed against his back.

"M-Mukuro?" Mukuro does not say a word and nuzzles his face into Allen's smooth neck.

"Sleep, Allen. Tomorrow will be a better day. You will no longer have to worry about Ziva and we will climb the mountains to search for a new life." Allen sighs quietly and holds Mukuro's cold hands with his own warm ones.

"But...what will happen to you now that you've broken your curse?" The silence between them slowly grows uncomfortable as Mukuro ponders for an answer. "Mukuro, I don't want you to leave me...not after what we've been through."

"...I will think of a way to be by your side for as long as you live. I promise." Allen would normally doubt those words if it was anyone besides Mukuro, but the sincerity in his voice relaxes him a bit and the need for sleep starts to overcome him. "I love you, Allen Walker." He feels cold lips press under his ear.

"I love you too, Mukuro…" He sleeps with a small smile on his face. That smile quickly disappears and gets replaced with a dark blush when Allen wakes up the next morning to find out that Mukuro was pressed up against him butt-naked.

"I thought I would prepare ahead of time in case you needed comfort in the form of love-making." Allen throws Mukuro's clothes at his face and leaves the tent to cool himself down. _I shouldn't have stared down there…_

* * *

The group had travelled up the mountains for hours to reach the top. The climb was tiring, but it could have been worse if the group did not have some emergency food rations and bottles of water. They had to abandon most of their belongings and change their clothes in case of contamination, so some people were shivering from the colder temperature. However, no one is upset or complaining due to the sight before them when they finally stop at the top of the mountain.

After living in barren wastelands for years, the sight of green leaves and tall trees is almost unfamiliar to them. Trees sway in the wind gently and the chirps of birds and chatters of rodents can be heard, foreign noises for the group. The mountains were wrapped around the natural paradise and had guarded it from the outside world. A lake of pure, and clear water rests in the center, reflecting the white clouds and blue sky.

Mukuro glances at everyone and is slightly amused at their stunned and awed expressions. _This sight is more refreshing than Purgatory and every other miserable place in the world, I guess._ He hugs his beloved from behind and tilts his head down close to his ear. "Here is your second chance of life." He swore his heart almost comes back to life when Allen smiles at him with so much happiness and hope.

Mukuro stands over the highest point of the mountains once more. Months have passed and a small, modest village now rests in paradise. He watches everyone live on their new daily lives. A man meditating under a giant tree while ignoring the cheerful greetings of a red-haired man. A woman trying to push off her older clingy brother, telling him once again, that no one tried to kiss her this month. And finally, a white-haired man, who looks back at Mukuro with a small smile on his face. Mukuro could not help but smile back and give a dainty little wave.

Mukuro has no choice but to leave, otherwise he would get dragged back by force to Purgatory from the chains that remain on his limbs and that is not a fashionable way to go. The both of them are not bitter or sad from this separation only because they knew that they would be together one day. Allen will wait days, months, or years for Mukuro to come back into his arms. He knows Mukuro will find a way, even if it means to crawl out of depths of darkness with his bare hands. Some of his friends tell him that he should not wait, especially since Mukuro is not human anymore and does not belong in this world. He smiles, knowing that they only want what is best for him, but only he knows what is really best for him. He will wait for as long as it takes to be reunited with Mukuro Rokudo, the man whom he loves, who will return the feelings ten-fold when he comes back.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
